An ion generation apparatus has conventionally generated ions from a needle-shaped discharging electrode through discharging. An air conditioner described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-284164 (PTD 1) has a plurality of needle-shaped negative ion generation electrodes provided perpendicularly to a direction in which air is sent by a fan, such that tip ends thereof protrude in parallel to one another toward a clearance central portion of an outlet. The plurality of needle electrodes are arranged in parallel to one another in the direction of a clearance of the outlet, and a needle electrode to which a high voltage is applied and a grounded needle electrode are different in height from each other.
In addition, the plurality of needle electrodes are arranged upward toward the outlet and covered with a grid-like cage protecting the needle electrodes. In thus covering the needle electrodes with the grid-like cage, the grid-like cage is made as thin as possible in order not to increase a resistance in air passage, with an interval between grids small enough to avoid introduction of a finger being maintained.